Clarity will come from pain
by electrahearting
Summary: What if Peeta did eat the nightlock?


Our footsteps are heavy and slow in the man-made grass that covers the floor of the arena. Of course, with Peeta's limp, it's relatively difficult to be anything but loud and slow, whereas i wish we could be moving faster. It won't be long before somehow, our team of district twelve is pushed into a battle to the death with the remaining tributes. Just Cato and Foxface, the brute strength and the sly, mysterious girl from district five. I don't think i've seen her in the arena that often, infact, i believe our last encounter was at the career's pyramid of food, weapons, and supplies that could be of incredible use to Peeta right now. My lousy bandage on his upper thigh has been soaked to the last stitch with blood and puss, and i'm afraid keeping it on any longer with cause infection. As i glance down at his thigh, I frown. "How's it feeling?" I ask, not expecting a very good response.

"I've been better," Peeta responds, acting entirely like my question wasn't stupid and unnessescary. I nod, not feeling the need to waste any energy i can save by talking. With the sun blistering down upon us and our water supply quickly dwindling, as well as long being out of food, i feel sick. Peeta must be feeling worse than me. "How about we stop and hunt?" I suggest, knowing it will really be me who does the hunting while peeta stands there, hoping not to be maimed by foxface or cato. He agrees that hunting will be good.

"We need a signal. So i know that you're okay," I say. I let the four note whistle Rue and I used escape my lips and as the mockingjay's fall silent, they seemingly recognize the meoldy and quickly picking it up, turning the sound into an eerie, continuous harmony. It spreads through the trees and I panic that maybe one of the two remaining foes have heard it. However when nothing breaks through the forest into my line of vision, i suspect we're in good condition. "Repeat it back to me," I demand, and he does. "Okay, good. I'll just be over there in the forest, so if you need me, call for me."

It's like home in this forest. The trees, though i know just a concept for an arena, remind me of the trees back in the forest just on the outskirts of district 12. I bring my arrow up, loaded bow as i search for any type of game when I see a rabbit dash into my line of sight. Without hesitantion i release the bow, sending the arrow spiraling toward it and though it isn't in my usual dead shot of the eye, it dives through his skull and i know he didn't feel pain. I grin as i canter over and pluck my bow from it's brain, putting it back in with the others and it's then that i notice how quiet it is. Peeta hasn't whistled. There's the crack of a cannon and my eyes widen, not bothering about the rabbit as i drop it back to the ground where it will decompose. I run back to peeta, stumbling over sticks, twigs and rocks as i do and there I see him on the ground, but i don't see anyone else. Suddenly a hovercraft materiliazes and then, a hundred yards away, a giant claw comes down and grabs foxface's emaciated body. Cato is nowhere to be seen. I make my way to peeta and i see that his lips are stained pink, and i then i see the berries in his hand.

Nightlock.

"I'm sorry, Katniss," he whispers, becoming pale in the face as his body shudders and twitches, and i can tell that he is going to die. The poison of the nightlock is working in his veins. I'm screaming, begging haymitch for something from the sponsors that can help. But I remember nothing can stop the poison of nightlock. Peeta's breathing becomes more shallow and he looks sleeply.

"No!" I screech, furiously shaking his shoulder's. He can't leave. He can't leave me. I simply won't allow it. "Stay with me!" my voice sounds broken and weak, though commands with authority that demands his immediate attention. His blue eyes have a distant, gauzy, clouded over look about them but even in this dire time, he manages to give me a small smile, upturned just at the corners and his dimples show. His eyes bore into mine, and then, with a shudder, his breathing ceases. It takes this sudden occurance for me to realize i've been crying. that i do love him. my hands shakily go to his chest, pounding down with the force of a thousand men over his heart cavity, trying to kickstart it back into beating, but i can tell it's futile. He's too still. Lips too pale, gaping slightly, and his eyes are dimmer than even before.

A cannon booms.

He's gone. He left without me.


End file.
